


Just Like Summertime

by frostbite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Boy x boy, M/M, Sex, Smut, body!worship, i suck with tags, lilo, mature - Freeform, narryfrost, paylinson, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbite/pseuds/frostbite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn’t quite know why Liam picked to fall in love with him. But it wasn’t really a choice, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ narryfrost on tumblr ♡

He doesn’t know why, because when he stares in the mirror at himself he sees nothing that strikes him as cute. His eyes are nice, he guesses. His hair is shit half the time and makes him look like he has a huge forehead, and he thinks he has a weird smile. His bum is nice though, he thinks so at least. He can’t decide if he likes his face with stubble or baby smooth so he literally stands in front of the mirror with shaving cream on and shaves half his face and just stares until he groans and realizes that he actually likes his face better with hair. It’s a struggle, really. 

He’s so indecisive he can hardly stand it, so when he finds himself standing in the mirror pointing out most of his flaws and his boyfriend climbs out of their bed and pads his way over to where he is and wraps his arm around his waist Louis’ body seems to freeze. “G’morning beautiful,” Liam rasps, his voice is still thick with sleep and his big brown eyes haven’t adjusted to the light that streams in from the windows yet. “Morning,” Louis replies softly pressing his lips together as he stares from the mirror getting a good look of how they look next to each other. Liam is just so fit, and gorgeous, and then theres him. He feels his stomach churn and averts his gaze to the floor quickly as Liam reaches over and pressing a kiss against the side of his neck before dropping his arms and takes a step back. “Everything alright, love?” He asks, and Louis really can’t stand to look in the mirror again. “Yeah, yeah m’fine.” He spins around and smiles at the younger boy whose still giving him a puzzled look, “are you sure? You can tell me if something is wrong,” he says softly, and Louis can feel his heart fluttering inside his chest as he just nods his head and smiles again. “I’m fine, Li. Really I am, promise.” He extends his hand out with his pinky out grinning as Liam hooks his own pinky around his and reaches out grabbing for his waist and pulling him close until Louis was pressed tight against his chest and Liam’s hands slid down to his bum and gave a quick squeeze as they shared a brief kiss. “Cheeky,” Louis squeaked swatting his hand at Liam’s bare, tan chest followed with a laugh. “Mhm, how about we go out and get some breakfast, yeah?” 

"Sure, i’ve got to get a shower before I do anything though," he says and his nose crinkles as Liam examines his face and an amused look crosses of her face, "yeah, i’ll take one with you." Louis nods his head and they part their ways going to their dressers. Louis doesn’t even know why they have separate dressers anyways because most of everything in his dresser is Liam’s, and Liam has most of his jumpers. Louis follows the younger boy into the bathroom and sets his pile of clothes next to Liam’s on the sink and watches in awe as Liam strips down to nothing and leans over and turns the shower on letting the warm water fall against the palm of his hand. "Aren’t you going to get undressed, Lou?" Liam asks, breaking Louis out of his temporary gaze, his cheeks burning a bright red color as he cleared his throat and nodded his head toying with the bottom of his t-shirt he had on. Lifting the fabric over his head he could feel the goosebumps covering his entire upper half, he dropped the shirt onto the floor and moved his hands down to his pajama pants pushing them down to his ankles as Liam stepped inside the shower letting the warm water stream down his seemingly fucking perfect body, and sometimes he swears he’s photoshopped. 

He kicks away his boxers and walks towards the shower and steps inside, slipping in front of Liam letting the warm water wash down his body and through his hair wetting the left over product from last night. “Hand me that shampoo, yeah?” Liam asks, and Louis leans forward and retrieves the bottle of electric blue shampoo and turns around looking at the younger boy who is towering over him with a smirk. “Can you-?” He asks and Louis rolls his eyes taking a step backwards so the water is hitting against his back as he opens the top and squeezes out some of the shampoo out on his hand and rubs his hands together smoothing them over Liam’s hair creating a type of mow hawk using the tips of his fingertips as he worked them against his scalp. Liam squeezed his eyes shut as some dripped down into his eye, gasping as the stinging sensation went through his eye and he pushed forward pressing Louis against the wall as he let all the soap rinse off his face. “Fuck that hurt,” Liam whined as he finally opened his eyes and focused on Louis who was still pressed against the wall. “Sorry babe,” Louis shrugged, and Liam leaned in pressing a kiss against his lips before pulling him back and washed his body as Louis washed his own hair. 

"Switch," he announced and both boys traded places as Liam rinsed himself off and Louis stood to the back washing his body and trying to wash his back. He kept trying until a frustrated moan left his mouth and Liam turned around with yet another amused smirk on his face that Louis just wanted kiss off him. "Need some help, love?" He asked, and Louis nodded his hand handing him the rag dip from the top of his back to the bottom. Liam rang out the soap as he kissed the side of Louis’ neck, wrapping his arms around his soapy waist kissing closer towards his ear. "You’re so beautiful," he murmured, sending chills down Louis’ spine that caused his back to arch a bit. "I love you so much," he said with a slight whisper and Louis seemed to melt into a puddle of nothing. "W-why?" He found himself asking before even thinking about it. 

Liam’s arms dropped from his waist as Louis just stayed silent and stood underneath the water ignoring the look that Liam was giving him. “What do you mean why?” Liam asked, Louis could almost hear the anger in his voice as he moved his hands up to his hair and let the water stream over his body. “Look at me when i’m talking to you,” Liam said taking Louis’ arm and pulling him closer. “B-But i’ve got shampoo-” Louis whined and Liam just shook his head with that same confused look on his face. “What do you mean why, Louis? Do you think I don’t love you or something?” He asked and Louis instantly regretted ever opening his damn mouth. “That’s not what I meant-“

"Then what did you mean, Louis?" Liam asked and chills ran down his spine again. 

"I just- you could have anyone and I don’t- I don’t know Liam," Louis sighed and met his gaze, acknowledging the look on his face that looked half-angry and half like a little boy who just lost his puppy. "Just drop it, Li." Louis said with another sigh hoping that would be the end of that conversation. "No, tell me what you mean, Louis. I want to know," he said and Louis swallowed hard past the lump that seemed to form in the way back of his throat. "I just mean- you could have anyone and you picked me and I don’t know why. Because i’m really not much, i’m short and my teeth are weird and there are so many great looking people out there you could have and i just don’t know why you pick me." He says and the shower shuts off and the curtain pulls back and he can feel Liam moving away from him. "Here," he cracks his eyes open enough to see Liam handing him a big white towel. He hesitantly takes it and waits until he’s stepped out of the cabin to wrap it around his waist watching as Liam did the same. "Liam, love, I didn’t mean it- Please don’t be mad at me I just-"

"C’mon," Liam said, taking a hold of his hand and opening the door pulling the older boy along with him towards the bedroom. "Liam what are you-" he paused as Liam pushed him backwards against the bed, standing at the edge and looking over him as he bit into his bottom lip. "I don’t understand why you said that," Liam said, climbing onto the bed and settling beside the older boy who was still staring between him and the ceiling. "Liam I-"

"I love you, Louis. I love you so fucking much. Ever since we got put together for the band, i’ve loved you. You’re the only one that I want to see when I wake up and go to sleep at night. I really wish you didn’t question that I love you." He says, and Louis just blinks at him. "Li, I never questioned that you loved me. I just questioned why. I’m nothing special,” he says and Liam gets that face again, and he just feels shitty again because he just loves Louis so damn much and he can’t even convince him that. 

Liam doesn’t reply and just leans up and pressed a kiss to his jaw, and down his neck and to each collarbone that are prominent against his chest. He kisses down Louis’ chest, moving his hands against his sides until he’s down to his hips and he kisses both hips and moves to his navel where his happy trail leads down low. He kisses above his belly button before dragging his tongue down along his happy trail until he is where the towel is wrapped low on his hips. Louis can feel Liam’s hot breath against his lower waist, and the warm pressure inside him is spreading through him and down into his dick which Liam is really fucking close too. His eyes shut so tight he can see a bright pop of colors swirling behind his eyelids and he can feel one of Liam’s large hands against his upper thigh and the towel being removed from his waist. Theres a moment of relief as Liam’s palm came in contact with the base of his cock as he slowly slid his hand up towards the head teasing the tip with his thumb. “Fuck,” Louis gasped, his hips rising off the bed as his eyes squeezed even tighter. “Relax,” Liam said, his breath hitting off his throbbing cock that was still wrapped within Liam’s fist. 

Louis laid back down, his knees propped up as Liam continued stroking along his cock, tracing his fingers up and down the underside as he teased the tip with his tongue, flicking it over the slit and tasting the pre-cum that began to leak out. “Shit,” Louis breathed out hard as Liam’s lips wrapped around the tip of his cock and traced his tongue along the top. Louis’ eyes snapped open as Liam slid down a bit more, taking more of him into his mouth until he was against the back of his throat and Liam was swallowing around him and sucking, hollowing out his cheeks and slowly pulling himself up and pushing himself down further letting his big, brown eyes flutter shut as he did so. Louis watched as Liam’s big hand pressed against his thigh, trailing up and down as he sucked him off. Louis’ head tipped back as he breathed out sharply, his hands finding their way into Liam’s damp hair that was a mess against his head. He worked his fingers through it, yanking at the roots as he bucked upwards into his mouth hitting against the back of his warm throat again. Liam pulled himself back and focused on the head again, placing his palm at Louis’ hip as he began to get a rhythm again, ignoring his own cock that thickened beneath the towel. “Want you inside me,” Louis moaned, resisting the urge to thrust into him again, biting at his knuckles as Liam pulled off him and took his own towel off throwing it towards the floor watching Louis’ eyes fix against his erection that was prominent against his leg. He climbed over grabbing the bottle of lube from underneath the bed squeezing whatever he could out onto his hand. He coated his first index finger swiping some along Louis’ tight hole, teasing the muscles as he did so watching Louis’ stomach clench and his legs shake a bit. 

Liam slipped his first finger inside and Louis held his breath as he did so, trying to ignore the uncomfortable pressure he was causing. Liam pulled his finger out, sliding it in and out until Louis was gnawing at his bottom lip, gripping the sheets around him. Liam carefully slid his middle finger inside his warmth again, thrusting both fingers in and out until Louis was gripping the sheets again and he swore he was breathless. “F-Fuck,” he stuttered, feeling Liam pull back his fingers, pushing forward and stretching him with his third finger. Louis whined at the burn of the last stretch, his long fingers working in and out of him until he was fucking himself down on them and crying out his name. “Want your cock.” Louis said, licking his lips as he watched up at Liam who was fixed on watching his face as he finger-fucked him harder, thrusting in and curling them against the side at the last minute. Louis was a withering mess underneath him, gripping at any part of Liam he possibly could until he drew back his fingers and spread Louis’ thighs apart just a little more until he was sitting between his thighs and lining his own throbbing cock up to his temporarily stretched hole. Liam gripped Louis’ hips hard as he pushed himself inside and a moan escaped both of their mouths. Liam could feel him squeezing around him, adjusting to his size as Liam made small motions with his hips, pushing back slightly and then back in until Louis was completely adjusted and lifted his hips to meet with Liam somewhere in between, allowing his dick to hit into some of his sweet spots that made Louis cry out with pleasure. “So fucking tight,” Liam squeaked, as he bucked his hips forwards again, harder until he was drilling into the older boy hitting straight into his walls, sending waves of pleasure through his body making his legs shake again. “Jesus Christ,” Louis cried out, feeling the warmth pressure spreading through him again as he gripped Liam’s shoulders hard and began scratching his nails down his back. 

Liam’s hips burned as he went faster, closing his eyes and ducking his head down between the crook of his neck and his shoulder sucking a love bite against his collarbone as Louis moaned loud and wrapped his legs around his waist the best that he could. “I fucking love you, Louis” Liam moaned against his neck, “I love you so fucking much, holy shit”. Louis just took a deep breath, “I love you too,” he said, his cock throbbing to be touched. “Want you to cum, just from my cock, babe.” Liam said against his ear, pressing another kiss against his neck. “I c-can’t,” Louis cried, feeling the tears welling up in his eyes as the power of his orgasm began to take over, and all he wanted to do was touch himself. Liam thrusted harder into him, hitting against his prostate making him cry with pleasure. “I think you can,” Liam said, the muscles in his stomach contracting as he held his breath and his cock twitched inside the younger boy. Louis squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for his orgasm to take over, and as it did his entire mind went blank and he was cumming against his own torso. “Fuckfuckfuck,” he cried, squeezing at Liam’s biceps as the younger boy released inside of him, filling him up as he did the same. 

"Fuck I love you," Liam huffed before collapsing on top of the younger boy who was still zoned out, enjoying the euphoric feeling that was coursing through his entire body. Louis reached up and stroked his hand through the younger boy’s hair as they shared a passionate kiss, as Liam rubbed his sides before sitting up and grabbing a shirt to let them clean up with. "Still want to go out?" Louis asked after a few minutes, watching Liam shake his head no and toss his shirt into the hamper that sat in the corner. "I’d rather stay in bed all day with my favorite person in this entire world," he said cuddling up beside the older boy wrapping his arms around him and pulling the covers over the two. Louis turned over quickly cupping the sides of his face. "Thank you," he whispered, pressing a kiss against his cheek. "For everything."


End file.
